


Il Boccino D'Oro

by Sango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Harry bara durante una partita di Quidditch. Draco pensa che meriti una punizione.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Il Boccino D'Oro

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa alla sesta settimana del COWT 10 di Lande di Fandom.  
> Missione 1, prompt The Seeker.

“Harry Potter cattura il Boccino D'Oro. Grifondoro vince la partita contro Serpeverde!”  
La squadra di Grifondoro si raccolse intorno al suo capitano per festeggiare mentre da tre quarti degli spalti del campo da Quidditch si alzavano urla esultanti. Draco Malfoy, invece, era furioso. Non tanto per aver perso la partita, anche se di certo la cosa non gli faceva piacere, ma perché Potter aveva barato. Si erano ripromessi di giocare pulito, e invece quello stupido Grifondoro aveva barato!  
Era stata una partita molto equilibrata, nessuna delle sue squadre era mai riuscita a distanziare l'altra, perciò l'attenzione di tutti si era concentrata sui due cercatori. Erano entrambi molto concentrati, e perlustravano il campo tallonandosi a vicenda. Finché Potter non gli aveva sorriso con quell'espressione adorante che a Draco, a dire il vero, piaceva da morire. Lo aveva guardato, aveva sorriso, aveva allungato una mano verso di lui, gli aveva sistemato una ciocca di capelli vicino all'orecchio e quando l'aveva ritratta stringeva tra le dita il Boccino D'Oro. Quello a casa Malfoy si chiamava barare, e i Malfoy erano dei veri esperti quando si parlava di bari. Perciò Potter andava punito.  
Draco sapeva che a Harry piaceva fermarsi negli spogliatoi dopo che tutti i suoi compagni di squadra se ne erano andati. Le docce installate sotto gli spalti del campo da Quidditch erano state una grande conquista per tutti i giocatori, quell'anno, e a Harry piaceva godersele in santa pace e, soprattutto, in solitudine. Era una cosa che lo rilassava, soprattutto visto che da quando aveva sconfitto Voldemort ed era diventato l'Eroe del Mondo Magico la solitudine era un lusso che poteva concedersi raramente.  
Perciò Draco aspettò che tutti i Grifondoro fossero usciti per tornare al castello, entrò il più silenziosamente possibile e arrivò alle spalle di Harry senza che lui lo notasse, anche grazie al rumore dell'acqua che scorreva nella doccia.  
“Ciao Harry” gli disse a quel punto, osservandolo con soddisfazione mentre si girava spaventato.  
Certo, la paura svanì non appena si rese conto che era lui, ma questo giocava solo a favore di Draco. Gli diede giusto il tempo di rivolgergli uno dei suoi sorrisi smaglianti, chiaro segno che era molto felice di vederlo, prima di passare all'azione. Allungò una mano verso il basso, afferrò la bacchetta con l'altra e pronunciò un veloce incantesimo.  
A quel punto Harry abbassò lo sguardo sul suo inguine e si rese conto che la base del suo membro era circondata da un Boccino D'Oro. La pallina premeva sulla parte superiore, mentre le ali lo avvolgevano per tutta la circonferenza, sovrapponendosi l'una all'altra.  
Harry sollevò di nuovo la testa e lo fissò sconvolto e Draco per tutta risposta mosse ancora la bacchetta e mormorò altri due incantesimi. Il primo fece stringere ancora di più le ali, mentre il secondo eliminò la stasi in cui aveva costretto il Boccino fino a quel momento, che prese subito a vibrare.  
Harry sussultò e il sorriso perfido di Draco si allargò ancora di più.  
“Hai fatto qualcosa di molto disonesto, Potter. Vero?” gli chiese, iniziando a spogliarsi con calma.  
“Non ho barato!” provò a protestare Harry, con una voce un po' più roca del normale e, secondo Draco, per niente convinta.  
“Oh sì che lo hai fatto, e lo sai benissimo. E per questo meriti una punizione esemplare.”  
Harry provò a indietreggiare, come se volesse sfuggirgli, ma si scontrò contro il muro piastrellato della sua doccia e Draco si prese tutto il tempo che gli serviva per finire di spogliarsi completamente e per piegare per bene i suoi vestiti, prima di raggiungerlo.  
“Un urrà per il cercatore che ha catturato il Boccino D'Oro! O forse è meglio un urrà per il Boccino che ha catturato il cercatore?” lo prese in giro.  
“Draco!” lo implorò Harry, con le gambe che già iniziavano a cedergli.  
“Ecco qual è la situazione, Potter. Tu hai barato! Non sto dicendo che se non lo avessi fatto avrei di certo vinto io, ma resta il fatto che hai fatto qualcosa che non avresti dovuto fare. Perciò, se vuoi che ti perdoni e che ti liberi da quel delizioso Boccino, dovrai chiedermi scusa e farmi vincere qualcosa in cambio.”  
Harry si lasciò sfuggire un lamento e Draco incrociò le braccia sul petto, in attesa. Come aveva immaginato, non dovette aspettare poi molto.  
“Va bene, hai ragione, non ho giocato in modo del tutto corretto” ammise Harry, ma Draco sollevò un sopracciglio per fargli capire che la sua situazione non stava migliorando affatto. “Ok, ho barato!” si arrese a quel punto Harry. “Ho barato, ho davvero giocato sporco e non avrei dovuto farlo. E mi dispiace. Non volevo farti arrabbiare e non è stata una cosa premeditata, davvero, ma tu eri lì, e lui era lì, e volevo toccarti praticamente dall'inizio della partita ma non potevo farlo, e quella mi era sembrata un'ottima occasione. Mi dispiace, Draco. Mi dispiace davvero, e ti prometto che non succederà più!”  
“Immagino che possa andare. Sei talmente Grifondoro che non ho il minimo dubbio che sia andata davvero così. Scuse accettate, Potter. Ora passiamo alla parte in cui io vinco” sentenziò.  
“Cosa vuoi che faccia?” gli chiese Harry, con gli occhi lucidi, e Draco lo studiò con un sorriso predatore.  
“Stupiscimi!”  
Harry lo fissò a lungo, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, segno che stava riflettendo intensamente. Draco capì quando ebbe preso la sua decisione, perché lo vide abbassare gli occhi e arrossire. Poi, senza dire una parola su quello che aveva in mente, Harry aprì l'acqua della doccia e si mise proprio sotto il getto caldo, dandogli le spalle. Vedere l'acqua che gli scorreva lungo schiena e sulle natiche era effettivamente molto eccitante, ma quello che fece dopo lo fu decisamente di più.  
Harry appoggiò la mano sinistra sul muro per sostenersi, mentre portava la destra alle sue natiche. Ne afferrò una e si allargò da solo, esponendo la sua apertura alla vista di Draco.  
“Prendimi così. Subito” gli offrì.  
“Ti farò male senza prima lubrificarti” gli fece notare Draco, che non aveva nessuna intenzione di ferirlo.  
“Va bene, ma fai in fretta e non prepararmi troppo. Voglio essere il più stretto possibile per te.”  
Oh beh, quello era un sacrificio che Draco poteva sopportare.  
Lo preparò velocemente, gli ordinò di appoggiare anche la mano destra sul muro per potersi reggere meglio e poi lo penetrò. E fu ancora più bello del solito, perché Harry era davvero stretto, e bollente, e assolutamente delizioso.  
Draco diede un paio di affondi cauti, per assicurarsi che Harry non stesse soffrendo, non troppo perlomeno, e quando fu certo che stesse bene si lasciò andare del tutto. Prese a sbattersi dentro di lui con forza, tirandoselo contro a ogni affondo per cercare di arrivare sempre più in profondità al suo interno. Il giorno dopo Harry avrebbe avuto dei lividi molto poco fraintendibili sui fianchi, e quella consapevolezza non faceva che eccitare Draco ancora di più.  
Si svuotò dentro di lui dopo diverso tempo, e si concesse qualche istante per riprendere fiato prima di chiudere l'acqua e di farlo girare per poterlo guardare in volto. Harry aveva un'espressione sofferente e Draco non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di abbassare lo sguardo per capire a cosa era dovuta. Harry era durissimo, ma non poteva venire a causa del Boccino D'Oro ancora fermamente stretto alla base del suo membro.  
“Sai, ho messo un incantesimo particolare su quel Boccino, una interessante eredità di famiglia a dire il vero, tanto perché tu lo sappia. Posso togliertelo solo io, anche perché se ti facessi vedere in questo stato da qualcun altro dovrei castrare te e uccidere lui, naturalmente. Ma per toglierlo devo comunque seguire una particolare procedura. Sai, i Malfoy sono sempre stati dei gran bastardi, anche nei secoli passati, e le donne lo sono sempre state molto più degli uomini.”  
Draco gli afferrò saldamente la base dell'erezione coperta dal Boccino senza mai smettere di parlare e di guardarlo negli occhi. Occhi che non riuscivano a nascondere la sua disperazione per l'impossibilità di raggiungere il piacere.  
“Una delle mia antenate più famose, Ursa Malfoy, era molto arrabbiata col marito che pareva incapace di tenerselo nei pantaloni ogni volta che incontrava qualche bella fanciulla, e ha inventato questo incantesimo molto, molto particolare.”  
Harry vide e sentì, la sentì molto bene, la mano di Draco che scorreva lungo tutta la sua lunghezza, facendo scivolare il Boccino D'Oro sulla sua pelle. Poi tornò indietro. Harry si lasciò sfuggire un gemito sentito e Draco riprese a muovere la mano avanti e indietro.  
“Lei, naturalmente, aveva incantato un semplice anello, la fede nuziale debitamente ingrandita che il marito le aveva messo al dito il giorno del loro matrimonio, ma ho pensato che visto che sei tu, e vista la situazione in cui ci troviamo a causa tua, il boccino sarebbe stato perfetto. Per farla breve, è chiaramente una punizione, e pure molto crudele. Solo chi ha incantato l'anello, o in questo caso il Boccino, ha la possibilità di rimuoverlo, e solo dopo un determinato numero di movimenti che ho deciso di non rivelarti. Fino a quando non si raggiungono le condizioni richieste l'uomo che lo indossa è impossibilitato a venire. Ma non poter raggiungere il piacere quando si è così duri ed eccitati è una terribile tortura, non è così?”  
Draco sembrava molto soddisfatto di se stesso e di quello che stava vedendo. Harry era come impazzito, continuava a invocare il suo nome e a ondeggiare i fianchi alla ricerca di un piacere che, purtroppo per lui, non sarebbe arrivato tanto presto. Era bellissimo, e Draco si eccitò di nuovo solo a vederlo. E di nuovo lo fece girare e se lo scopò con gusto. Poi lo voltò di nuovo e si apprestò a portare a termine il suo compito.  
Quando finalmente le condizioni dell'incantesimo vennero rispettate, e ci volle un bel po' di tempo, Harry venne con un urlo fortissimo. Draco lo tenne abbracciato per tutto il tempo di cui ebbe bisogno per riprendersi, il braccio sinistro stretto attorno alle sue spalle e la mano destra ancora chiusa intorno al suo membro ormai a riposo. Solo quando Harry sollevò il viso dalla sua spalla per guardarlo la mosse un'ultima volta per fargli scorrere il Boccino fino alla punta e poterglielo così sfilare.  
“E Draco Malfoy cattura il Boccino D'Oro!” scherzò, agitandoglielo davanti agli occhi.  
“Il migliore cercatore che Serpeverde abbia mai avuto” lo assecondò Harry, con la voce esausta.  
“Vero? Ma non si finisce mai di migliorare, perciò dovrò continuare ad allenarmi il più spesso e il più a lungo possibile.”  
Harry ci mise un attimo a capire il senso delle sue parole, e quando ci riuscì lo fissò sconvolto e terrorizzato.  
“Oh no! Non barerò mai più, lo prometto. Tutto ma non questo!”  
Draco lo baciò per farlo tacere e Harry si rilassò tra le sue braccia, nonostante tutto. Povero, piccolo Grifondoro ingenuo. Harry avrebbe con ogni probabilità vinto la Coppa di Quidditch, ma sarebbe stato senza dubbio lui a vincere la loro sfida tra cercatori.


End file.
